


Not Even Spider-Man Can Escape Everything

by overmyhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmyhead/pseuds/overmyhead
Summary: During a fairly small battle with some bankrobbers who have quite advanced weapons, Tony notices that Peter has been gone for some time. Worriedly, he looks for him, only to find the boy bleeding and nearly passed out behind a dumpster.





	Not Even Spider-Man Can Escape Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I wrote this piece in April/March, I think, and a few days ago, I finally got my invitation! So here I am, hoping that the fic doesn't suck ;) Idk if it was a good idea to make Tony trans for this fanfic, just because it's supposed to focus completely on Peter (am I making any sense?) Oh well.. Just FYI, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes regarding the subject or think that something is insensitive, please feel free to comment! I appreciate any feedback!
> 
> xo

“Have you seen the kid?” Tony asked over the comm, hoping that he didn't sound as frantic as he felt. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider-Man, and Cap were fighting a group of surprisingly good bank robbers. The villains had made it their goal to break into one of the biggest banks of New York, and the police hadn’t been able to keep up with them. The Avengers, or at least a few of them, had decided to help out.   
“No,” all of them answered. Anxiously, Tony left the scene to look for the boy. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Even though his head felt like it would explode any second and he couldn’t really form a clear thought, Peter knew that he didn’t have much time left. He was so close to passing out, which probably wasn’t a good idea for him right now. He could hear Tony calling for him as if he was underwater. The older man seemed miles away.   
“Shit, Peter,” Tony called out when he reached him. He was still in his suit, but he took off his mask to be able to see Peter more clearly. Only now he noticed the long cut over Peter’s chest, for he had been fixed on the boy’s face that was turning very pale alarmingly fast. The whole front of his suit was covered in dark red blood.   
Peter’s eyes slowly closed. He simply couldn’t keep them open anymore, even though he really tried. The dark swallowed him, fading out Tony’s shouting for help and the steps of the others coming nearer.

Peter woke up hours later with the feeling of a thump behind his forehead. The lights of the room he was in seemed to be dimmed, something the student was very grateful for. He was laying propped up on a pillow. Before him, he could see the outlines of what appeared to be a table with a tablet laying on top of it. A chair stood pulled back, and it looked like someone had just used it.   
A door to his left opened and Tony Stark entered the room. Slowly turning his head to prevent the headache from getting worse, Peter could see a bathroom behind the older man, who had now noticed that Peter was looking at him.   
“Peter,” he exclaimed. “You’re awake, thank God!” A relieved smile rested on the billionaire’s lips. Peter sank back into the pillow. Only now he noticed the bandages that were twinded around his chest. With the recognition came the pain. Peter wheezed. Tony sat down on the side of the bed, handing a bottle of painkillers over to Peter who immediately took a handful, knowing that the normal amount wouldn’t ease his pain. 

Later, when Peter had fallen asleep again, Tony and May were sitting together in the hallway of the compound’s hospital wing.   
“Do you think he’ll be okay?” May asked. Tony nodded reassuringly.   
“Thanks to his healing. He’d probably be dead by now if he didn’t have his powers.”  
“How did he take it?” May added. “I mean, how did he react to you knowing?”   
Tony frowned. “I don’t think he realized. He was pretty loopy,” Tony said. “But I completely support him, in case that wasn’t clear.”  
May smiled, and said, “I’m glad that he has someone good like you to look up to. It’s-... He’s been happier those last few weeks than I’ve ever seen him. Especially since-...” she broke off, but Tony understood the hint to her husband’s death nevertheless. He smiled comfortingly, hoping that he wasn’t doing everything wrong. He really wasn’t good at talking about emotions. 

With an unsure smile that reflected her worries, May said, “In the beginning, when I’d just found out about the Spider-Man thing, I really tried to make him stay home, instead of running around the city fighting crime. That’s nothing somebody of his age should do. I didn’t see how happy it makes him, though. Only when he is Spider-Man, he can really be himself. I wish I could give him this feeling, and I wish this was the case in real life, too. But anyway, I can really see how important this is for him now, and as long as he doesn’t get himself in trouble intentionally, I think I’m fine with Peter being with you.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I mean, I don’t have kids, so I can only guess how scary it is to find out about your nephew running around the city and being a superhero. But if you ever need money or anything for his transition or stuff like that, no matter what, just call me and I can take care of it. Seriously,” Tony said, knowing about the Parker’s money situation.   
“Thank you, Tony. That means a lot to me and Peter.”  
Tony stood up, nodding. “You can stay here for the night if you would like to. There should be at least a few guest rooms available. It’s quite a drive down to Queens,” he said.   
May shook her head and said, “That’s very nice of you, but I have to go to work tomorrow morning. Double shift. I’ll come up afterwards, though, to see Peter. If that’s okay.”  
“Of course! He’s your nephew, after all.”   
With this, Tony escorted May to her car in the huge underground parking lot that was taken over by mostly fancy looking sports cars, probably all owned by Tony or some of the other Avengers.  
“It was good seeing you again,” May said.  
“Likewise,” Tony said.

When the sun rose the next morning, waking Peter up, he could hear a quiet rustling over at the table. Mr. Stark was sitting in the chair, already awake, and typing on his tablet. It looked like he hadn’t really moved all night.  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, startling at his own voice. Gosh, he sounded like a fifty year-old chain smoker.   
The older guy looked up from his work. “Hey, kid. You want anything to eat?” he asked.   
Peter shook his head. He felt rather sick.

“I didn’t spend all of the night here, by the way,” Mr. Stark said, standing up from his chair and taking a seat on the edge of Peter’s bed. “I did have F.R.I.D.A.Y. keep an eye you, though.” Peter was surprised. Why did Mr. Stark feel like he had to assure him that he hadn’t kept an eye on him himself? It was almost like the billionaire was saying this to himself, instead of Peter, to convince himself that his attachment to the boy wasn’t as deep as it, well, definitely was. He was basically Peter’s dad. Kind of. A little bit.

Peter sat up straighter, breathing heavily as the bandages on his chest shifted only a few millimeters.   
“No, no, no. Lay down, Peter,” said Tony anxiously. Peter did as he said.  
“But Mr. Stark, what exactly happened and why am I not dead by now?” Peter asked, not believing that he was actually lying in a hospital bed, alive and talking to Mr. Stark. He’d felt the pain in his chest and arms, he’d seen the blood gushing out of his chest. He should’ve been dead. 

Mr. Stark just looked at him, calculating what he could give away without telling Peter that he knew his secret. He carefully began to explain, “As I told you yesterday, we were fighting, one of the guys got you to follow him, he was too fast and managed to attack you with a knife. I don’t know what was going on with you exactly, but you were pretty slow. The doctor told me that you must’ve damaged your ribs during the last few weeks, and that’s why you couldn’t get enough air, which made you slower. I’d like to know what happened that your body was in such a bad state, by the way. But anyways, I found you not even a minute after it happened, thank God. The guy fled from me. You were bleeding really badly, your chest was basically covered in blood, but I think the suit must’ve helped a lot. A normal person without your suit or healing powers would have been dead instantly.”  
Peter breathed out. He liked his powers, of course, but he didn’t think that he’d ever been so grateful for them.   
“Well, that sounds fun,” he said. Slowly, it began to dawn on him that if it was his chest that had been injured so badly that it had bandages all around it and surely stitches somewhere, Mr. Stark had to-... No, that couldn’t be. Peter didn’t want to finish the thought. He looked down at where the light blanket covered the bandages. If Mr. Stark knew that he wasn’t who the man thought he was, then why hadn’t he kicked him out yet?  
Mr. Stark had a knowing look on his face. “Peter, even though I know now, it doesn’t mean that anything has to change.” But Peter was already imagining all the bad things that could happen, now that Mr. Stark knew about his biggest secret, and he was expecting everything.   
“Peter, can you hear me?”   
“It’s-... I’m-... I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. He didn’t know what to say. “I can understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore. I really do.”  
Tony was shocked. “Why wouldn’t I want to work with you anymore, Peter? You’re an amazing guy, and this part about you won’t scare me off,” he exclaimed.  
Still, it took Peter some time until he believed his mentor.

About two weeks later, Peter was already completely healed, thanks to his fast healing abilities. Of course, he was protecting the city alongside the other Avengers again. Tony and Peter were working in the workshop when Tony suddenly said, “Peter, I hope you know that I will always support you.” He didn’t want to say anything wrong or scare the boy away. “I’m really sorry that this is how I found out; it should’ve been on your terms.”  
Peter shook his head and said, “Maybe it’s better this way. I don’t know if I would ever have told you if this hadn’t happened. At least you know now.”  
“That’s true. But seriously, if you ever need anything, no matter what, you can always come to me,” Tony said with a faint smile. “I’m trans too, in the end.”   
Peter raised his head in surprise. Tony Stark and transgender? No way! Tony laughed at his expression.   
“Yeah,” he said. “I still remember how shitty I felt when I was your age. I mean, everybody is different and being trans doesn’t mean that you have to be miserable all the time, but if you need help, my door is open.” Peter grinned.   
“Thanks, Mr. Stark. For being so nice to me,” he said and added, “and for everything else, of course.”   
“No problem, kid,” Tony said. “I’m glad you’re here.”


End file.
